Isofons: The Earth's Untamed Fire
by Anaeli Faller
Summary: Book Two: Gears turn, plots are set into motion. The time has come for some holes to be filled and for another group to start moving. The tie between the heroes is strained. Will they resolve their issues? And who are Cathraine Steele and Jaren Maraku?
1. Prologue

Cao - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (deep breath) I return.

Alex - With a sequel, no less! (mock surprise)

Cao - Whatever. I don't own ToA, Namco, or the newest additions to our tale, blah, blah. I'm not going to make this epic long...

**oOoOoOo**

**Prologue**

Short. Brown, messy hair falling just slightly past shoulder-length. Blood-red eyes with slits for pupils. And a black get-up clad with a sleeveless shirt, long slacks, and dress shoes, along with a cloak that effectively covered should it be attempted.

This was the average ware for one boy, and he was no ordinary boy. For starters, while he had his cloak on, he did not have the hood up as he wandered the dank halls of what he called the 'Hideout', thus revealing the two, furry cat ears placed on the top of his head. Real or not, he wouldn't let anyone touch them without permission.

Humming a soft tune, the boy came to a halt in front of a large door; one made of a dark oak and had probably seen better days. He looked up, noting the amount of spider webs laced along the walls and making a mental note to have someone come and clean it up.

Because _he_ certainly wouldn't clean it.

The boy knocked on the door in front of him, pushing it open when he heard a muffled say-so. The neko boy took a seat at an old, dusty table, sitting on the closest old-fashioned, cushioned chair and examining the dim room. It was no surprise, really, seeing as the windows were so grimy that it was a miracle that anything actually survived in here. And yet, here he was, sitting at the table and glancing at the occupants.

Seven people, men and woman. The closest to him on the right was a woman, possibly nineteen at best. She was truly stunning, with her snow-white hair, crimson-coloured eyes, pale skin, and beautiful red dress. Her entire form just seemed to glow.

To his left, a boy, with neat, short black hair and a casual purple-linen shirt and jeans, clad with a black jacket and some bits of jewelry. He was closest to his age, probably.

Those were the two that were the most visible. Everyone else was just a big fat blur to him.

"Well?" a deep voice from sounded from the other end of the room. "What of General Grants?"

"He's not gonna help," the neko boy replied, stretching before he propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. This earned some disgruntled noises from the occupants in the room but he didn't pay much mind to it. "Says the Score's too damn addicting and needs to be gotten rid of. Doesn't care for the other Scions at all."

"This is outrageous!" another voice sounded out, angrier than the first. "Without our help, he never would have gotten to where he was today! And he has the impertinence to go against us?!"

"Calm down, Count Syst," interjected a third voice. "If Grants wants to abandon us, then so be it. We'll just have be to certain that he fails."

"But that would mean siding with our enemies!"

"We don't have to be direct. We can just slip in little hints from the shadows," the girl beside the neko boy spoke up, finally. "Isn't that Gaki's specialty?"

"True... "

"I'm okay with it!" the neko boy – identified as Gaki – spoke up, sitting up straight and perky in his chair. Then he smirked, his white fangs revealing themselves in the sadistic grin. "That is, if I could get some payment, of course?"

**oOo**

"Luuuke," a certain little blue cheagle whined, tugging on the shirt Luke fon Fabre wore. "Master and Tear are worried about you!"

The redheaded replica didn't respond, sitting on the steps outside in the garden of Tear's home. His arms were folded on his knees, chin resting on them and hair falling over his shoulders. He was definitely cleaner compared to the week ago, when he'd first arrived. His hair was washed up nicely so that the golden tips were actually visible again, and he was wearing a different change of clothes, consisting of a black, long-sleeved, gold-trimmed shirt and dark-gray slacks, topped off with those red shoes of his. It was temporary, for everything was currently being washed somewhere.

"Luuuuuuke!"

The little blue cheagle currently floating with the power of the Sorcerer's Ring moved to start tugging on the red strands of hair. If Luke had been anything but depressed, he surely would have tried to cause the creature harm. Then—

"_Hey! Replica!"_

Luke winced, his figure glowing gold as he tried to ignore the oncoming headache.

"_I know you can hear me! Answer me!"_

The replica grabbed his head, fisting his hair and gritting his teeth. He couldn't hear the obnoxious blue cheagle crying out to him, only focusing on trying to make the pain stop. "What... do _you_ want?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"_I'm sending the others back to you. Van's planning on dropping St. Binah."_

"He's what?!" Before Luke could get anymore answers, the headache stopped, the glow vanished, and the replica felt the tension of his body vanish. His eyes were wide and his body shook as he kept repeating, over and over, the information that was just given to him.

"Luke?"

He jumped when he heard the voice, quickly turning around to find Tear Grants, the tan-haired melodist and soldier who had thrown his life into chaos. At the sight of his expression, her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as the redhead stood up, seeming to recover from his previous shock.

"We have to go to St. Binah," Luke announced with determination. Tear looked mildly surprised, wondering just where the redhead could have come up with that line. Nevertheless, the emotion died down rather quickly.

"Alex is still recovering, but he should be well-enough to travel within the week. We can go to St. Binah—"

"No! We have to go _now!_ Asch said it's gonna fall!"

Again, Tear looked surprised, eyes widening even more at the demand. But then, once more, the azure orbs narrowed as she addressed the redhead.

"What makes you say that? We haven't had any contact with the others."

"I… could hear him! He and I are connected!"

The melodist closed her eyes for a moment, thoughts running through her head before an inaudible sigh escaped her. She opened her mouth to speak again, her voice serious.

"Even if that were true," she began, looking at the replica closely, "what will you do? How do you plan to prevent St. Binah from falling?"

Luke faltered. "W-Well…" His gaze wouldn't meet hers as he stared at the ground. Azure eyes narrowed, piercing through the redhead.

"You don't understand a thing," she continued. "All of your actions are based off of what others say; you never try to figure things out for yourself."

Tear spun around, turned away from him as she took a few steps forward. She couldn't even look at him right now. Especially since—

"That's no different than how you acted at Akzeriuth."

She knew she'd hit home. It was obvious. First the mixed look of hurt and shock in his widened eyes, then a downcast expression with his hair covering his eyes, making it impossible to read his expression. Once again, Tear did not regret what she'd said, for it was the truth. Replica or not, he still held the weight of all those lives on his shoulders…

"You're… right…"

Tear watched as Luke looked up, similar to that of a puppy who'd just been kicked. A light chuckle escaped the redhead as he turned away, looking back at the flowers and avoiding the melodist's gaze. "'Master Van said so…' or 'Asch said so… ' That's all I say, huh? It's no wonder everyone got sick of me and left…"

Tear did not respond, simply closing her eyes and folding her arms, head turned away from Luke. There was a time to say things and there was a time not to. This was one of those latter times.

"Up until now, all I ever paid attention to was myself," the replica said, putting a hand to his head. "I don't even think I saw myself clearly, though." He ran the same hand on his head through his hair to the back of his head, looking up to the ceiling. "I want to — no, I _have_ to change. For my sake and for everyone else's sake…"

"If you really want to change," Tear spoke, finally, looking to Luke now; no longer were her azure eyes cold, but they were not kind, either. "then perhaps you can."

The redhead finally looked to the tan-haired girl, who turned away fairly quickly.

"But even if you change, that won't bring back the people of Akzeriuth," she continued, letting her hands drop to her side as she took a step or two away from Luke. "It won't erase the fact that they all died. How do you plan to change with all that weight on your shoulders?"

She turned and faced him again, her gaze stern.

"I… don't know," Luke replied. Then, again, a light chuckle, though this time it was empty. "I'm pathetic if that's all I know how to say."

Silence.

"If apologizing made up for what I did to Akzeriuth, I'd apologize as much as I could. If I had to die in order to make up for it, then… I might be scared, but… I'd die…"

Tear opened her mouth to retort, but Luke held up a hand, silencing her.

"But that's not how it works, is it? I'd never be able to make up for it, no matter how much I tried. So I'll just have to start with what I can do." The redhead took his hand back, curling it into a weak fist, turning his gaze on it since it was getting awkward to keep looking at Tear. His expression looked mildly troubled. "I… I might not know what that is yet… but I am serious. I want to change."

The melodist frowned slightly. "I don't think you understand," she said. "Not really. Not while you talk about dying so easily."

"… I'm not asking you to trust me right away, just…" Luke's gaze turned downcast, eyes averting to the ground and arms dropping to his side. He really did want to change… he had to. It just wasn't a choice anymore. But how could he show her?

Some sort of breeze blew in the area, causing a strand or two of his hair to blow over his shoulder. His hair… he'd fought tooth and nail to keep the maids at the manor from cutting it. There was just some sort of odd pride in it, having it long and all.

_That's it!_

"Tear, you carry knives on you, right?" Luke asked, earning the mentioned girl's attention. She looked puzzled.

"Y-Yes… why?"

"Let me borrow one for a moment."

Still confused, Tear did what he asked, hesitantly taking one of her knives from its slot in the holder around her leg. She flipped it so that the blade pointed towards her and the handle to Luke. He closed his eyes for a moment, as though preparing himself for something, before he took the little blade in his gloved hand.

At first, he only looked at it, and Tear thought for a fleeting moment that he was going to hurt himself with it. But before she could even react, he turned away from her, using his other hand to grasp his hair, including the side bangs, in one grasp. Then he poised the dagger under the flaming red mass, eyes closed as he, once again, seemed to steel himself.

"Luke!" Tear called out, despite herself. She could tell what he was doing, but it was too late. With a swift move, the knife ripped through the hair, cutting off the long mass.

She could only watch as he brought the knife back to his side; as his now-short hair fell neatly into place, albeit a little jagged in placed; as the hand holding what used to be the long part of her hair came around in front in a firm grip. Luke smiled, finally turning his gaze on her again.

"With this," he said, holding the flaming red hair in hand, handing the knife back with the other, "I'll say goodbye… to who I used to be. I promise you, I will change. For better or for worse, you can decide. I'm not going to expect you to help me, and I won't be surprised if you give up on me."

Tear numbly took her knife back, her azure eyes never leaving Luke as she listened, nodding at the end of his little speech. Then she smiled, gaze softening. He then turned his gaze on the red hair in his hands, a small breeze blowing once again through the area. He slowly released his grip on the hair, which was quickly swept away by the wind. The strands danced away, an artificial current with sparkling green dust catching them and sending them up through the tiny gaps of the ceiling.

Curious, Luke and Tear looked towards the door leading back into the latter's home, finding a young boy with short, brilliant, blue hair, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. His figure was illuminated by the background light of the bedroom, a blue-green creature floating at eye-level with him, wearing a golden ring around its belly.

"It looks like they've made up, Master!" the creature announced in a high-pitched voice, looking towards the boy.

"Yeah. Sure does," the boy said, pushing away from the doorframe and taking a step or two forward. He was clad in a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with a loose-fit collar and gold trimming and a black slash design from his right shoulder to his left waist, accompanied by some Ancient Ispanian symbols that . His pants were black, a much better fit than the blue jeans that he had started off with. The tops of his black boots were covered by the pants, which were draped down to his ankles, but it was evident that they were strapped. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves. And, as always, there was that white cloak, looking as pristine white as ever.

"How long have you been there?" Luke asked, because judging from the look on Tear's face, she'd known all along.

"Long enough to watch you cut off your hair," the child said. He stepped up, the blue cheagle following in tow as he walked around Luke. "Hmm… It's short now. It's not gonna be as hard to clean and stuff." He stretched, smiling before he ran a couple steps in front of the two and spun around to face them. "Luke fon Fabre: Take 2, I assume? Time to show us what you're really made of, you spoiled noble."

"Oh, you're not getting away with that one," Luke said, a small spark of that old personality in him. Except this time, there was a slight playfulness to it, something that both the child and Tear noted.

"And what're _you_ going to do about it?" the child taunted, smirking as he casually spun around, hands clasped behind his back and peeking over his shoulder. His answer was Luke effortlessly launching himself, the child yelping and dashing off as the chase began.

"Luke! Alex! Please!" Tear called, trying to get the boys' attention. But judging from the way they were playing, it was obvious she was unsuccessful. Sighing slightly, she couldn't help it when a small smile passed her lips.

_Take two, huh?_

**oOo**

"Jaren, did you hear?"

"Hm?"

"Fon Master Ion's supposedly come back. And that's not all; they say he's got Kimlasca's princess with him."

"Please. They were both in Akzeriuth. There's just no logical way they could have survived."

One huffed. One sighed. The two were in Daath's library. One was a man of roughly six feet, his short brown hair, practically back, pulled back in a ponytail and looking to be about three inches past shoulder-length should it ever be let down. His side bangs didn't seem to be getting in his way anytime soon, a white band around the longer part of his forelock that didn't seem to annoy him. He wore something of a typical priest outfit, similar to those of his colleagues in the Daath cathedral, minus the goofy-looking hat that he out-right refused to wear.

"Really, Cathraine, where do you get your stories from?" he asked.

"I tell you, it's true. I saw them with my own eyes," the man's companion said. She was a woman, three inches shorter than himself. Her short, white hair was tied back in a ponytail as well, looking to be about shoulder-length should it be let down. She wore tan, bell-bottom jeans and a low-cut cream bustier. Her knee-high, brown-leather boots added about an inch to her height, her hands in fingerless brown-leather gloves that were currently tying a braid in a loose strand of her white hair.

The two were sitting at a table, with the woman's – Cat's – mocha-coloured, three-quarter-sleeve jacket sitting in her lap, her white eyes gazing at the priest – Jaren – as she paused in braiding her hair.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Jaren asked, sighing faintly.

"And shouldn't _you_ be working?" Cat asked, leaving that strand of her hair and waving to the stacked books on the table. "This aren't going to organize themselves, you know."

"I'm merely taking a break."

"Which started an hour ago… "

Sighing, Cat stood up, slinging her jacket over her shoulder before heading off in the direction. "I'm going to go see what's up. It's not every day you see two major officials from two countries get escorted by guards, you know."

**oOoOoOo**

BR/N: Yess! Finally! The sequel! Amazing, as usual. Now, any readers, review! Make Cao happier!


	2. Beginning Again

Cao - ...

Alex - No excuse. So shut up and enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter One – Beginning Again**

"So everyone left, huh?"

Alex, Tear, Luke, and Mieu (who was floating alongside the three humans) were walking through a cave. The damp, cool air around them kept them cooled off, but for some, the water submerging parts of the path wasn't quite as enjoyable. The two teens had just finished explaining why there was a sudden lack of bodies to their group.

**oOo**

_"Woah!"_

_"M-Master, I can't swim!"_

_Alex was visibly shivering as he felt the chill air about him, golden eyes quickly scanning the area as his mind tried to contemplate just what had happened. It looked like Mieu and Luke were trying to do the exact same thing._

_"It... it pushed us out into the water!"_

_"It's alright. You won't get wet," Tear, who had initiated their road of transportation, said. This had managed to calm down the two boys (three, if you counted Mieu). Alex knelt down and even looked at the water, whereas Luke was slowly realizing that the melodist's statement held true._

_"You're right… why is that?" he asked, looking towards Tear._

_"We don't really know how it works. Supposedly, the Sephiroth around here puts enough force and causes the water to spread out away from our exit. We just… use it, I suppose… "_

**oOo**

"But you know," Alex started, closing his eyes and curling his hands into tight fists, "there's one thing that really gets to me."

"What's that?" Luke asked curiously. Even Tear was somewhat interested. But both backed up quite a bit once the air around them began to feel dangerous. The blue-haired child before them only remained silent for a while longer, eventually halting in his footsteps. The replica and melodist followed, with Mieu even retreating back to Luke's head.

Silence… and then…

"I can't _believe_ that those geezers in Yulia City _knew_ about what was going to happen! And they _still_ didn't do anything!"

"M-Master, calm down! Calm down!" Mieu squeaked as he uselessly latched onto Alex's arm in an attempt to keep it back, as there was a glowing green crystal quickly managing to form in it. But before the twelve-year-old could do any damage in the cavern, Tear stepped forward and placed a hand on his head. The crystal vanished and he dropped his arms by his side, sighing faintly. Mieu released his pitiful grip on Alex and instead chose to hover there, ears drooped slightly. Luke simply avoided looking at either of the two.

They were all angry. Such an important detail had been kept secret. If it had been revealed, the tragedy of Akzeriuth would never have occurred…

**oOo**

_"What do you mean, it was in the Score?!" Alex demanded, glaring daggers at Teodoro. The Mayor of Yulia City only looked calmly back at him, not at all intimidated by the fact that the air was becoming heavy with fonons._

_"I mean exactly that," the man repeated. "Akzeriuth's destruction was foretold in the Score."_

_"That's—! Why didn't you say anything?!" Luke asked, advancing slightly towards the man. "If… if everyone knew—"_

_"If everyone had known, the world would have been in a panic. It is hard for one to deal with a Score foretelling of death."_

_"Then does that mean that Hod's destruction… !" All eyes turned on Tear now, who looked the most hurt out of all of them. "Hod's destruction… was that in the Score, too?"_

_"I'm sorry, Tear," Teodoro said, closing his eyes for a moment. "You were too young."_

_"So then Van knew?! No wonder he wants to destroy the Outer Lands!"_

_"Van no longer desires revenge. He has accepted fate long ago."_

_"St. Binah's going to fall! How can you just sit here and act like nothing's going to happen?!" Luke argued, wondering just why the man was being so stubborn about this._

_"St. Binah will not fall," Teodoro replied, appearing quite sure of himself. "It is not written in the Score."_

_"Score be damned, it's gonna happen!" Alex growled. Surely Guy would have punished the kid for his language at such an age. Or at least, he would have, if he was there and there hadn't been that emerald and murderous tint to Alex's eyes. "All you guys do here is sit back and watch while the rest of the world above you blows up into pieces! What happens when it's all gone?!"_

_Teodoro only closed his eyes. _

**oOo**

"About time you all showed up."

Everyone jumped at the new voice, getting into their battle positions. Or at least, that was the plan until they noticed the blonde man sitting on the rock. His sky-blue eyes were looking down at the threesome with delight, a warm smile on his face. He was wearing an unfamiliar outfit, however. It consisted of a long-sleeved, dark green t-shirt beneath a short-sleeved, brown jacket; black pants, which were not quite as tight as they normally would be, held up by a brown belt; and then his trademark brown gloves, brown boots, and cat-like collar.

"Guy!" Luke exclaimed, the first to make a move (and to lower his guard). The redhead walked towards his friend as the blonde jumped down from the rock. But then he stopped, earning a look temporary look of curiousity before that smile again.

"Hey. New clothes? And you cut your hair," remarked Guy as he his left hand loosely on the hilt of his sword. "Nice. Clean cut, too. Looks good." He didn't quite look at Alex or Tear yet, but the two could understand. He noticed the troubled look on his best friend's face, the smile getting replaced by a slight frown. "What's wrong, Luke?"

"I… " The redhead closed is eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth together before he looked away from Guy. "I'm… not Luke."

"Jeez, I don't need you talking like Asch, too."

The response startled the troubled teen, his gaze snapping towards the blonde. "But… I'm a replica… "

"So what?" Guy asked, shrugging carelessly before he walked up to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That guy doesn't even like to be called Luke, anyway. I say take it."

""Take it"?" The redhead blinked. Then he chuckled lightly, finally smiling as well. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You have, though. Don't put yourself down so much!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are," Alex interjected, 'magically' appearing in between Guy and Luke. Both men jumped slightly at the sudden appearance. The blue-haired child only smiled pleasantly, though. He looked to Tear for a moment as the melodist approached and nodded, completing their circle. Even Mieu popped out of his hiding spot in the hood of his cloak. Then he continued. "It doesn't matter who or what you are at this point. At least show how happy you are that he came."

The replica blinked. Then he closed his eyes and sighed faintly, a small smile making its way evident on his face. "You're right," he said. "Thanks."

The calm reaction in itself was odd coming from Luke, as most of those here had been used to the loud-mouthed and rude young noble. And to hear that foreign word come from this very same noble was just—

"Luke said thanks?!" Guy exclaimed, taken aback.

"Master's master really is kind!" Mieu squeaked, ears flapping happily.

"I was surprised, too," Alex remarked, shrugging carelessly. "I thought he'd implode or something if he ever said it." That last statement earned him a sharp glare from Luke.

"He says he's going to change," Tear explained.

"R-Really? W-Well then… good for you, Luke!"

"Thanks, Guy."

"I bet you anything we could freak out Jade with this new Luke… "

"You—! Sh-_Shut up_!"

**oOo**

_"Well, guys. It's been fun, but… I think this is where I get off."_

_It had shocked them all. Suddenly, out of the blue, he was saying this? Right after learning about Van's possible plans?_

_"Guy, you can't be serious!" Natalia exclaimed, pointing at Asch, who didn't seem all that interested at the moment.. "Luke – the _real_ Luke – is right here!"_

_"He may be the real Luke," said the blonde swordsman, smiling almost apologetically, "but my best friend is that idiot we left behind."_

_"Are you kidding? Who cares about that stupid idiot!" Anise practically seethed, pure disgust on her face. But Guy only shook his head at her words, all-together avoiding looking at everyone now._

_"I do! _Because_ he's an idiot! You won't understand… "_

_"Aramis Spring," Asch said out of the blue. Everyone's puzzled gaze turned on the redhead, who simply 'hmphed' and closed his emerald green eyes. "If the replica's coming back to the Outer Lands, he'll come through there."_

_Guy grinned._

_"Got it."_

**oOo**

"So, Alex," Guy started, "you're feeling better?"

"Uh-huh! But the doctors told me I had to take this medicine thing and renew it whenever I run out, since there's too much miasma in me," Alex explained, almost seeming a bit depressed. But once the kid caught sight of the man's worried look, he perked up instantly and quickly laughed it off. "B-But it's not so bad! I mean, it tastes nasty, but it's better than having al of that pain! B-Besides, if I run out, I can always just save up and slip into the doctor's office when I'm doing all those errands!"

"You're not going to tell Father?" Luke asked, somewhat startled by that. "Or Mother?"

"The Duke has better things to worry about than the health of one servant out of many. And the Lady has her own sons to worry about… "

_Sons,_ the replica noted, closing his eyes for a moment, _Can I really still be considered a son… ?_

"By the way, Guy?" Alex asked, looking over his guardian once.

"What is it?"

"What's with the look?"

"Oh, good. I was afraid I might have missed you."

The quartet halted in their tracks, taking into account that they'd exited the cavern. Eyes widened as none-other-than Colonel Jade Curtiss stood before them, his long, brunette-hair behind him and hands out of his pockets. But the man quickly regained his normally calm composure, hands slipping into pockets as he stepped forward.

"What're you doing here, Old Man?" Alex asked, pushing off the ground gently and using the air around him to float at the same level as the others.

"I was looking for you," Jade continued, stopping in front of them and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "For you and Guy, actually."

"For us?" Guy asked. Alex had a curious and puzzled look, too. "Why?"

"We have a crisis. Natalia and Ion have been captured by Mohs."

"Captured?!" Luke exclaimed, unable to help himself. However, all sense of urgency vanished as Jade's crimson eyes fell on the replica, who stiffened slightly under the harsh gaze.

"Oh, Luke. You're here, too?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"… Not particularly. But if we don't rescue them, there's going to be trouble. Since there's no sign of Malkuth forces nearby, I thought I'd ask for the help of our agile duo."

"What do you mean by "trouble"?" Alex asked, hovering a little closer to Jade now. The Colonel didn't seem to react much, though his hands conveniently went behind his back now.

"Since the people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared, Kimlasca would begin to prepare for war," Tear started, realization slowly dawning on her. "They're probably going to use Natalia's death as justification."

"Correct. Ion was worried about this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. Upon arriving, he was captured."

"Luke, we're going to help out, right?" Alex asked, turning back on the replica, who seemed to snap out of some odd thoughts. "There's no way we can let a war happen!"

"Right," Luke agreed, determination in his eyes. Then he quickly became questioning, brows knitting together slightly. "Should we head to Daath?"

"That's the idea… it's southwest of here," Jade said, turning on the group and beginning to walk away. However, his next statement… they all knew exactly who it was directed at. "Try not to get lost or slow us down _too_ much."

As the Malkuthian Colonel walked away, Guy had to hold a seething Alex back. Luke looked ready to cry, though his fists were curled and he was biting his lower lip to hold it all back. Tear, sensing this, walked up to the replica, mentally sighing before looking him straight in the eye.

"Luke, it's not easy to regain trust once you've lost it. It takes time."

"I know… "

**oOo**

Asch let a low growl loose, careful not to attract that attention of the guards currently patrolling the hall. He was pressed up against a wall around the corner into another hall, two more Oracle Knights lying on the ground about twenty feet from him.

_Dammit,_ he thought bitterly, biting on his lower lip and gripping his sword tighter in his hand, _where are they?_

If only he'd realized it sooner. It was a good thing he'd remembered to buy supplies from Daath, or else he might have missed that capture. But… damn… if only he'd been able to act…

**oOo**

_"Don't move!"_

_"What do you think you're doing?!"_

_"Do you realize who you're pointing your swords at?!" Anise screeched, her grip on Tokunaga almost lethal. "This is the Fon Master!"_

_"Forgive us, but under the orders of Grand Maestro Mohs, we are to take the Fon Master and Her Highness Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Landvaldear into our care," explained the Oracle Knight currently holding Natalia with his sword at her neck._

_"Why, you—!"_

_"Anise, let's go!" Jade ordered, crimson eyes narrowed at her for a mere moment before he eyed the Oracle Knights surrounding the two of them._

_"But—!"_

_"We can't fight them here!"_

**oOo**

"Hey!"

The Oracle Knights turned just in time to see Asch dashing up to them at full speed. The first didn't even have time to draw his weapon before the God General snuck behind him and bashed the blunt side of his Maestro sword into the back of his neck.

One down.

The other Oracle Knight came up behind Asch, but the redhead wasn't a God General for nothing. With swift ease, he ducked under the Knight's guard and shoved the hilt of his sword into his abdomen. He watched the second body drop, sliding his sword back into its scabbard.

_Che. Amateurs…_

"Hey, you!"

Asch's senses acted quickly, his sword out in a flash and slashing at the strange new voices. Yet his weapon was blocked by something. _Fists?!_

There stood a woman, easily blocking her attack with her hands – no. Her hands were wearing a pair of spiked gloves surrounded with flames. Emerald eyes narrowed as he surveyed the mysterious, white-haired woman.

"It's not polite to point your sword at a lady, Asch the Bloody," came a second voice. This time, the God General identified it as another male, a priest it seemed. But… he really didn't look like he belonged in that outfit.

"Jaren, shut up," the woman said, shooting a glare back at him.

"Who are you?" Asch growled, scowling at the pair. He would not risk his cover for some petty argument. If these two turned up dead, it wouldn't matter: he could blame it on the knights.

But the man only smiled, grabbing the front of his own garb and ripping it off. It revealed the outfit beneath: baggy brown jeans; an earthy-green, long-sleeved t-shirt beneath a brown vest; and black boots that the pants were tucked into. He seemed to smirk, tossing aside the garb. In the same instant, a scythe appeared in his hands. Jaren easily managed to maneuver it until it was strapped to his back and hung there.

"Well… call us your help."

* * *

Cao - My reason behind disappearing? Eh... a bunch of crap, really. Stuff piled up and all. And now, with my step-dad getting cancer in his throat, I'm sort of hitting my wits end. Hell, you should've seen me on Friday. Kept crying and all. But... eh... yeah. I'm considering in investing in a journal. Somewhere to rant, you know? That way I don't self-destruct.

Alex - On a more cheerful note... check out Cao's profile. There's a ton of information on Isofons and stuff. You might like it. There's also a lot of foreshadowing, too... I guess...


	3. Rescue and Addition?

Cao - So, I'm back... lots of crap happened, naturally. But, hey... better late than never.

Alex - ...

Cao - Hands up: who thought I wasn't coming back? Heh. Whatever. A lot happened over the year, mostly family issues that didn't get any better. I'm older now, too. And... my writing changed... a lot. So if you notice that towards the end of the chapter... heh. Don't worry, you're not crazy. I didn't go back and rewrite. Daath is already a pain in the patookie for me.

Alex - Wow. She censored herself.

Cao - Shuddup, you! Anyway, um... unfortunately, in that time, I also... changed... Alex's character as a child. So if it's awkward right now, I'm sorry. I'm not going to suddenly change him on you. If anyone's interested in finding out what his child form is like _now_, feel free to drop a PM or something. Anyway, not making this epic. Read on, folks. xD

Alex - Also, on deviantart within the next, oh... two hours, there should be a oneshot involving the seven scions of the past.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Rescue and… Addition?**

"So," Alex started, arms folded across his chest, annoyed expression on his face, "I'm all for rescuing Ion and the princess… but I have a question."

"And what might that be?" Jade asked, casual smirk in place. The blue-haired child peeked around the corner of the building they were hiding behind, watching the Oracle Knights seem to stalk their headquarters (and in turn, the entrance into the cathedral).

"Just how are we going to get inside?"

"I'm afraid that I'm inclined to agree, Colonel," Tear said, watching the Malkuthian soldier.

"Anise is currently patrolling the area to find a way to fix our little dilemma," Jade provided, pushing his glasses up his nose just a little bit. "She should be arriving shortly."

"Colonel! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Speak of the devil," the Malkuthian said, smirking slightly as a pink blur seemed to appear out of nowhere and target Guy. The poor blonde let out something akin to a scream, "teleporting" behind Luke and cowering behind his best friend. Alex barely held back a snicker.

"It's good to see you again, Anise," Tear said, smiling at the young Fon Master Guardian. Anise beamed from ear to ear. Her dark eyes looked to Alex, first.

"Alex! You're all better!" she exclaimed, hopping up to him first. The boy seemed slightly startled, pink dusting his cheeks as he nodded weakly in response. The pink-clad girl didn't seem to notice this as she turned on Luke, who stiffened slightly as her eyes widened.

"Asch! You cut your hair?"

"I-I'm not—"

The mood within the group seemed to dampen slightly as Anise's eyes narrowed, a frown forming on her face quickly. "Oh, great. What's the spoiled brat doing here?"

"We need backup if we're going to enter the Oracle Knights headquarters, right?" the blue-haired boy said, hoping to bring the mood up, even a little. But out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Luke conveniently looking anywhere but at them. He shook his head and continued on. "Me and Guy are pretty fast, but our favourite noble here has all the horsepower."

"Favourite? Please. We could do _so_ much better."

"Now, now, children," Jade interrupted just as Alex was about to respond. "Why don't we be on our way while we still have a chance? Tear." He turned on the melodist, who looked at him with her blue eyes. "I believe you have yet to inform the Grand Maestros of the discovery of the Seventh Fonstone?"

"That's right," she answered, obviously curious now.

"Is there any chance we could get within the deeper parts of the Oracle Knights' Headquarters as witnesses?"

"… I'll have to ask Grand Maestro Tritheim, but it should be alright."

"Good, good. Then do lead the way."

**oOo**

"Damn. Why am I doing this again?!"

"Well, Asch the Bloody, I believe that's a question you need to ask yourself."

"_Shut up_, Jaren."

"I don't think that's fair, considering _you_'re the one making the most noise."

"Will _both_ of you _shut up?!"_

"Oh, look. We've made him mad."

Cat grit her teeth, throwing a random punch at Jaren, who casually leaned to the side and avoided it. Asch sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment before peeking out around the corner, watching the Oracle Knights patrolling it. It wasn't until their backs were turned that he signaled for his new 'companions' to follow him. In a swift movement, the threesome took out the metal-wearing men, with either Cat nailing them in the back of their neck or Asch shoving the hilt of his sword in their stomach.

And it worked like this for the most part.

They couldn't exactly kill the knights for that would raise far too much suspicion than they needed. It was enough that they were where they were.

Asch had clearance to be in the Oracle Knights' Headquarters but Cat and Jaren certainly didn't. There was no telling how heavily punished they would be if they were caught.

They came upon a door guarded by at least three guards, more than the usual number in a place like this. The God General narrowed his eyes, taking cover around the corner from them and signaling for his two companions to do the same.

So he prepared to start a fight, hand wrapping around the hilt of his Maestro sword. Cat and Jaren seemed to get the hint, the female muttering something along the lines of "About time."

A sudden, intense surge of shadow robins behind them, however, caught them by surprise. All three turned to face the source, jaws dropping as an orb quickly formed into the shape of three people, two of which were very familiar and confused and stumbled upon appearance.

"N-Natalia!" Asch exclaimed, almost instantly rushing to the Kimlascan princess' side. Looking over, she looked fine if abit dazed. She looked to him, green eyes blinking once or twice before seeming to take in the sight and widening.

"Asch?!"

"Even Fon Master Ion is here," Jaren remarked, already helping the green-haired boy.

"Y-Yes," Ion said, hand holding his head as he stood with Jaren's support for a moment. "Natalia and I were put in there by Mohs, and we weren't allowed out without a guard. And then—"

"Then I came along~"

Asch, Cat, and Jaren all looked to the third figure, now more noticeable. He wore a black, hooded cloak that shrouded him almost completely in the shadow of the corridor. Yet what was visible was the dark-red shirt he had on underneath, almost the colour of blood itself, and the faded black pants he also wore, almost a shade lighter than the cloak. His arms were not visible and nor was his waist, but Asch didn't doubt that he was armed.

Especially since eyes as red as blood seemed to glow from beneath his hood.

"Gaki's my name," the cloaked figure announced, getting away from the wall and bowing to the group. "Don't wear it out. My services aren't free, but consider this job already paid for."

"By who?" Asch demanded, hand curling around the hilt of his weapon.

"My master, of course~"

"Don't play games! Tell us who it is!"

Gaki laughed, like something extremely funny had happened. This puzzled them all, and Asch and Cat both found their patience wearing thin.

Then the cloaked boy looked up, red eyes glowing and white teeth glistening with his mischievous grin.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!"

And then, in the blink of an eye, he vanished into the darkness.

**oOo**

The tension was unbearable. Anise usually never made any attempt to hide her feelings, no matter what.

And the air between her and Luke...

It was more than Alex could take...

"S-So, we made it this far," the blue-haired boy spoke up, hovering in front of Tear and earning her attention as he flew backwards. "Now what?"

"If Grand Maestro Mohs has truly hidden Natalia and Fon Master Ion here, the Knights will probably try to stop us," she explained, changing her grip on her staff.

"Killing anyone wouldn't be in our best interest," Jade cut in, and Alex looked to him. "If we can, knocking them out would be best to avoid suspicion."

"Sounds good to me," the young boy proclaimed with a grin.

"Try not to get in our way," Anise shot at Luke. The redhead flinched under her gaze, forcing a small smile.

"W-Will do... "

Alex looked to Guy, who shook his head. The blue-haired boy frowned, turning around and landing on the ground to walk. He didn't understand how Luke could just take it. He did some awful things, true, but he has changed. He just needed a way to prove it.

Just needed... a way...

It wasn't until he smacked into a hard object that he snapped back to reality, hand instantly going to his nose as it had taken the most painful blow. The ringing in his ears was a bit startling, and when he opened his eyes to look at what he'd smacked into, he'd realized it was a person.

A person, he noticed, that looked very much like a certain party member of theirs.

And boy, did he look pissed.

Before anyone could say anything, a call from one of the rooms caught their attention.

A female from behind Asch cursed, and Alex noted that it was a white-haired woman in a somewhat skimpy. And beside her was a man in earthy-green clothes, perhaps more suitable for an outing.

Behind them all...

"Ion!" Anise called, instantly going to the Fon Master's side. She looked over him, ignoring the soft amusement he seemed to have at her actions.

"I'm fine, Anise," he said, gently easing her away. "Asch, Catherine, and Jaren helped Natalia and me escape."

"You're way too formal!" the white-haired woman groaned.

Natalia walked back to the group, passing by Alex, Jade, Tear, Guy even.

She stood in front of Luke. The replica seemed shocked, even retreating a little. The princess, however, looked up at him with a rather fierce expression and rooted him to the spot.

"Nata—" Alex began, but was cut off when Asch put a hand on his head. He looked up at the God General who did not meet his eyes.

"Your actions cannot be forgiven so easily," the Kimlascan heir started, her voice never wavering. "You broke our trust by lying, and even caused the death of thousands of innocents... "

Luke looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. Alex didn't blame him. It had to be awkward just _being_ there.

"But… "

Natalia's expression softened somewhat, and the replica dared to look up.

"With all that has happened recently… and new information being brought to light… I'm willing to watch you grow once again… "

She smiled. Luke did as well, though weakly so.

Their moment was interrupted when the sound of clanking metal caught the group's attention. The white-haired woman cursed once again.

"We should probably get out of here," she advised, though it was a command more than anything.

"Yes," Jade agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Let's get to the Tartarus, quickly. We can talk more there."


	4. We're Going, Going Stopping!

Cao - Erm... yeah... um... Alex, explain!

Alex - (sighs) So the basics of it is... her writing style changed. A lot.

Cao - Like, _a loooooot_.

Alex - When she started writing this series, she knew next-to-nothing about writing a well-written story, and... eh. Now she does? So that lead to problems, like filling in plot holes prior and/or finding a way to, and then just overall trying to stick to the basic style of the story.

Cao - Which, I've found... is absolutely impossible. Especially since Alex's character was changed so drastically compared to what he is in Isofons, so it's going to be a little difficult to stick by it. He may appear "OOC" to you guys, on a major level. And... yes, there's gonna be a major style change. My apologies for that.  
I didn't want to post this chapter until I could think of more, but... I just couldn't. And it doesn't help that my old computer died on me, and I lost a vast majority of plot notes and the like, though I did manage to recover the actual story! Yay! So... yeah. This chapter is regretfully short, HOWEVER! With any luck, I pick up this series again, I finish it, and... who am I kidding, I'm probably talking to a brick wall here. But, yeah... enjoy?

Alex - Disclaimer's on the front page. Go read it.

Cao - Next chapter will be super-mega-ultra-long, I SWEAR GUYS! (sobs)

* * *

**Chapter Three – We're Going, Going... Stopping?  
**

Alex yawned as he hung his arms over the railing, watching the water go by them as the Tartarus cut through the waves so easily. He had left after the 'adults' had started talking about this and that, going into complicated details that not even he understood just yet at his age.

Well… he understood… he was just incredibly bored…

It looked like Asch was staying for the time being, and with him Catherine and Jaren – the man and woman who had apparently helped break Ion and Natalia out of their confinement. He couldn't deny that he was excited, though for what reason he couldn't explain. He just knew that he was glad they were going to have more of them helping out and trying to stop Van.

Van…

What had he done? He had created such a mess, caused such a rift between them. He had taken advantage of someone so young and cast him aside like an old toy. Just thinking about it got his blood boiling.

「 … al… el… ! 」

Such a stupid man. Van wouldn't know true loyalty if it bit him in the ass…

「 Young Scion, calm youself! 」

"Alex!"

The blue-haired child blinked and spun around to face the voice (voices?), yelping as he realized the person who had called his name was right beside him. If not for the railing behind him, he was sure he would have gone overboard. Calming his racing heart, it took a moment to actually look up to the person – Ion. At once he got flustered, quickly bowing.

"F-Fon Master!" he stammered, though he was caught by surprise when the green-haired boy carefully lifted his posture up until their eyes met. He blinked, golden looking into emerald.

"There's no need to be so formal," Ion said with a kind smile, letting his arm drop by his side again.

"B-But… I'm just—"

"If anything, you're of a much higher rank than I am. Or at least you're really close."

Alex relaxed his form slightly, though his eyes were downcast. He knew he was the Scion of Sylph, but that was just about all he knew. He didn't know who he really was, where he'd come from, how he'd gotten his abilities. And now he was being told he was near the Fon Master's rank…

"Does… Does that have to do with my being a Scion?" he asked, daring to look up at the green-haired boy. At first Ion didn't answer, his friendly expression turning surprised before his eyes, too, were downcast. He seemed conflicted about something.

Finally: "… Yes, it does."

The blue-haired child widened his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists, calming the shaking that wanted to take over.

He wanted answers.

"Ion, you… what do you know about… about all of this Scion stuff?"

He _needed_ answers.

"You know, don't you? What all of this means, don't you?"

"I can't tell you."

The smaller boy jumped slightly, the tension quickly fleeing from his body as he slowly retreated – when he had started advancing on the Fon Master, he did not know – back from Ion. Emerald eyes were still downcast, completely away from him so that he probably only barely saw him out of his peripheral.

"I can't tell you," Ion repeated, closing his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze on him and offering a weak – and somewhat apologetic – smile. "I can't… I am not the one who should tell you."

"Well, I _wondered_ where you were!"

Just like that the atmosphere changed with the appearance of Jade Curtiss. Alex looked towards the Malkuthian Colonel, who was closely followed by Tear, Asch, Guy, Luke, and Anise. He stopped just short of the two shorter boys, pushing his glasses up so that the light reflected on them hid his eyes.

"Now, now," he said, voice light and friendly (maybe?), "You can't just go running off on your own. You might get lost, you know."

"You might be exaggerating a bit, Jade," Guy responded with a forced grin.

"Nonsense! You can _never_ be too careful!"

"Quit playing around and just explain the plan situation already," Asch snapped, arms folded as he stood off in the back, yet definitely farther from Luke than the rest of them.

"Must you ruin the fun?" Jade shrugged nonchalantly, crimson eyes peering through his glasses now and falling upon Alex as his face turned serious. The child couldn't help but take a step back out of instinct.

"What plan?" the blue-haired child asked, curiousity in his voice.

"While you were out here avoiding us, we came up with a plan to stop Malkuth and Kimlasca from going to war." Jade looked to Guy, a casual smile on his face. "Guy will explain."

"Again?" The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair He caught the apologetic smile from Tear and returned it with a weak one of his own before looking back to Alex, arms dropping by his side. "So you already know how Grand Chokmah is a fortress during wartime, right? Because of that, we can't get in through the port. So we're going to stop the Tartarus at Rotelro Bridge and walk from there."

"Wait… isn't the Tartarus, like… a landship?" Alex asked, thoroughly confused. "Can't we just go over the land and ride up to the entrance?"

"Ah… well… "

"Some of the mud from the Qlipoth got stuck in the machinery," Tear explained. "Unfortunately, Jade wasn't able to repair it."

"Ah… that's rare… the Colonel can't fix something… "

"Yes, but I'm sure I can fix _your_ little problem with the miasma," the Malkuthian Colonel stated, still wearing his deceiving grin. Alex instantly took to hiding behind Ion, the Fon Master laughing slightly at the antics.

"There was also… " All eyes turned on Luke, who stiffened slightly but soon recovered. He faced the smaller child, looking at the others before continuing after a small nod form Tear. "There was also… something else we… _I_ wanted to say."

"Go ahead," Alex said, shrugging lightly as he stepped away from Ion. The replica smiled weakly, stepping forward, closing his eyes when he stopped and apparently steeling himself. He opened his eyes, looking down on the child for a moment as Ion stepped away. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes again and curled his hands into tight fists.

And before Luke could say anything, the Tartarus suddenly jerked to a stop, almost knocking them down to their feet. Alex quickly managed to steady Ion when it looked like the boy would fall, the two sharing relieved smiles.

"What's going on?" Asch asked, gaze snapping to Jade almost instantly once the jerking had stopped.

"I'll go take a look," the Colonel responded, already turning to run off. "Guy, if you would."

"Right," the blond servant said, and the two ran off together.

"It's not going to sink, is it?" Alex asked, slight worry in his voice. Mieu popped out of the hood of his cloak, floating onto his shoulder and shivering slightly.

"We won't sink," Luke assured. "Everything will be alright."

The Tartarus suddenly shook again, this time guaranteeing than anyone who had been standing was no longer able to. Mieu squeaked in fright, panicking in frantic circles until Alex grabbed a hold of him and held him to his chest. Luke managed to grab a hold of Ion, ensuring his safety. Asch had gotten a hold on the railing and Tear seemed prepared to cast Force Field if she had to.

「 Use your power! 」

_Again?_ Alex looked around quickly, rolling over onto his knees once it became obvious that the Tartarus wouldn't end up rattling about again. Tear and Asch seemed to be relaxing a bit, and Luke seemed to be making sure Ion was still in one piece. He planted one hand on the ground to get back to his feet, keeping a firm grip on Mieu.

The world stopped temporarily, startling the young child. Next second, a rush of fonons went through him, golden eyes temporarily turning green as they flooded in and out in a matter of a few seconds. It was a lot at once, and he vaguely thought he'd heard Mieu – or maybe it was one of the others – calling out his name.

Then the world returned to normal again, and a wave of exhaustion crashed over him. He likely would have passed out if not for someone catching him. The child blinked, blearily looking up at the person – was that Luke or Asch? – and offering a weak smile.

"'m fine," he said, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blurry vision.

"Is it the miasma?" Alex looked up to Tear, who had also knelt down in front of him.

"I guess… "

Luke had been the one who caught him, and he still seemed to have a worried (and a bit guilty) look on his face. Asch wasn't even remotely convinced that the kid was telling the truth, and when he gave Luke a small poke through their connection, he realized the replica wasn't, either.

"Let's get back to the bridge," Ion suggested, attempting to break the worried atmosphere. "Jade may need our help."

"No need."

All eyes turned on Jade, who stepped out from the bridge, hands in his pocket. He seemed perfectly fine considering he must've been working on the engine. Guy was nowhere in sight, however, which more likely indicated that the Colonel had gotten the blond to do most of the work.

"We're stable and running for now," the Malkuthian said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "However, we'll need to dock soon for repairs."

"Keterburg shouldn't be too far from here," Ion suggested. "We can stop there."

"… I suppose… "

**oOo**

"Hm… "

It was interesting, curious even.

He suppose he could easily fix their landship for them and make them find the other Scions easier, but…

Where was the fun in that?

So here Gaki stood, atop a building in Keterburg's Port, shrouded by this cloak, observing the Scions' group as the Malkuthian Colonel explained their situation. He was surprised the soldiers he was speaking to were taking it so well. Then again, he knew of the man's reputation, and who _would_ want to mess with the man? Really…

Crimson eyes fell upon the blue-haired kid then to the two redheads, licking his lips before smirking and revealing pearly-white fangs. His job was now significantly easier: he had never expected Asch the Bloody to team up with his replica and the likes. Then again, he supposed it was the natural attraction Scions had to one-another. And by that, he meant that of the Seventh and the Third. Everyone liked the Third, really: fun loving, easy-going, calming, spontaneous, and kind. His eyes drifted to the other two Scions of the group: the Second and Fifth. Huh.

He laughed. He couldn't help it, really, as it grew and grew, reaching a maniac level that was sure to draw attention. He didn't care, however, as he slowly calmed down, clutching his stomach as he almost doubled-over.

They were making this easy, _way too easy_. Ah… if only Van had stayed on their side…

The hooded boy stood up once more, tugging his hood even more as he watched the group move out of the port. With ease, he managed to hop down from the buildings, following the group in the shadows. He couldn't let them see him just yet, could he?


	5. Author's Note

**Yes, yes, I hate doing this, blah blah, but!**

**This a note saying that no, I'm not dead, and yes, I will come back to this story. I haven't neglected it. Just that between dealing with increased depression, college, and work, I've gotten more than a little busier than I was in high school. The only reason Taking Flight exists is because it's a simple freewrite for when I need a break.**

**The Isofons series WILL be finished. I put too much work into it to just drop it. So until then, I'm putting this placeholder.**

**Here's hoping the summer is a bit more merciful!**


End file.
